Spirit Away ( Twilight Carlisle Fanfiction)
by Mia25280594
Summary: This story is about Carlisle turning his little boy patient named Edmund to his son, who finally became his partner for life. The story is pretty sweet. I don't own this story and I am doing it just for fun. Not for Money. I will update the novel on every Thursday and Monda. Please stay tuned if interested and hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Spirit Away

Notes:This story is about Carlisle turning his little boy patient named Edmund to his son, who finally became his partner for life. The story is pretty sweet.

I don't own this story and I am doing it just for fun. Not for Money. I will update the novel on every Thursday and Monday. Please stay tuned if interested and hope you enjoy it! 

Chapter One

In the living room, Alice Cullen, who was studying poker, suddenly raised her head and stared at the spotless white sofa in front of her with her golden, honey-like eyes wide open.

"What did you see?" Jasper Cullen sat down next to Alice and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Carlisle is going out." Alice turned to look at Jasper. 'Go to the hospital.'

"Hospital?" Emmett Cullen, who was sitting opposite Alice playing with a remote-controlled off-road vehicle, raised her eyebrows. "Now? 2 a.m.? I remember Carlisle taking a day off."

As soon as he finished speaking, a tall blonde man appeared out of thin air in the living room.

"Carlisle." The nominal mistress of the house, Esme, immediately put down her things and walked over from the kitchen, asking, "What happened?"

"There's been a murder in town.-The doctor on duty can't handle it." Carlisle said quickly, "We are running out of time. I must get to the hospital at once."-Let's talk when I get back. "

In the next second, the man rushed to the garage and sat in a black Mercedes-Benz sports car.

"I saw a child.-He gave Carlisle a headache." Alice didn't speak again until the sound of Mercedes-Benz engines had disappeared.

"Be more specific." Rosalie Cullen, who was watching the movie, said. The blonde beauty is always very attentive to the affairs of children.

"I don't know either.-I just saw Carlisle sitting on the chair in the office and sighing."

"It really surprised me." Edward Cullen looked away from a book in golden Latin. "I thought Carlisle's charm was enough to appease all living things."

"There will always be exceptions." Alice gave a playful laugh and leaned over Jasper's waist.

Two adults died in the murder. It was a young couple.

The man is about 30 years old and is a pure Englishman who immigrated to the United States. His heart was pierced by a bullet and he was killed on the spot. And his wife is a beautiful Asian.

But the poor woman was not as lucky as her husband.

She was sliced a dozen times by a bright silver dagger, tortured, and then died from excessive blood loss.

From the pictures hanging on the wall, it could be seen that they had two children, both of whom were beautiful mixed-race boys. The big one was injured and went missing .

It could be said that the only one who survived was a little boy who was only twelve years old.

He was lying quietly in the solitary ward of the town hospital with his eyes closed and breathing apparatus on. The detector beside the bed kept making dripping sounds.

Carlisle was very impressed with the boy.

Because he did the boy's surgery.

The boy had two broken ribs, a broken tibia in his left leg, and cuts on his arms, palms, and chest from the dagger. All indicated that the twelve-year-old boy had a world-shaking fight with the gangster after both his parents were killed.

According to the index finger of an unfamiliar man left at the scene at that time, this boy was not a man to be trifled with.

Of course, apart from that information, what Carlisle couldn't ignore the most was the vampire instinctive impulse he had when facing this boy.

For a surgeon who habitually suppressed his vampire instincts, this was unusual.

Carlisle swore that he had never had such a strong bloodthirst in all these years. The smell of the little boy's blood was the sweetest he had ever smelled in more than 300 years.

Such a sweet smell made Carlisle's throat burn and made his lips dry. If he hadn't lived long enough and had strong willpower, the little boy would have been sucked dry by an irrational vampire in an instant.

Singer. He thought.

A vampire can see its singer among billions of humans. The odds are so low that it's like a golf ball falling ten thousand miles into a mole hole hidden beneath the fallen leaves and knocking the little mole unconscious.

For this reason, Carlisle was a little distracted at the beginning of the operation.

"Doctor Cullen, you haven't slept for two days in a row. Do you want to go back and rest?" A female nurse watched Carlisle gave an injection into the boy's slender blood vessels and asked worriedly, "I'll just watch him."

Carlisle pondered for a moment before nodding.

He really should go home and "rest" first.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you. " Carlisle turned around and revealed a faint smile.

When Carlisle drove home, Emmett was having a fierce wrestling match with Jasper, while Alice and Rosalie were watching from the side.

"Oh! Our dear Dr. Cullen is back!" Alice laughed and stood in front of Carlisle in the blink of an eye, "How is it, Carlisle?"

"Singer?" Edward jumped down from the open window on the second floor and fell to the ground, looking at Carlisle in surprise. His mind-reading always tells him the answer to the question in the first place.

"Oh, I guess so." Carlisle put the car keys in her pocket before telling her family what had happened in the hospital.

"Oh! That poor child, how is he now?" Esme asked worriedly after Carlisle described the boy's injuries.

"He's not awake yet.-But the operation was successful. He'll be all right."

"Oh! If Carlisle was in charge of the operation, of course he would be fine!-Guess what?" Alice hopped on Jasper to join the conversation again. 'I saw Carlisle bring him home.-That boy is so cute! And he beat Emmett!'

This sentence caught Emmett's interest.

"Really? What's the result? Is that guy scared of me?"

"You were beaten up by Rosalie."

"…"

Well, for Emmett, it's not something to be happy about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Although Alice had warned him that the child would be a very big headache, Carlisle was quite surprised when it really happened.

Four days after the murder, the child woke up.

Then, less than five minutes after he woke up, a nurse knocked on the door of Carlisle's office.

"Ka-Dr. Cullen!" The new nurse clutched her clothes on her chest and panted. "That child-you'd better come and take a look."

Sensing the familiar smell of blood, Carlisle immediately put down the case in his hand and rushed to the ward on the third floor at the speed of a human.

A boy with a distinctive Asian look wore a blue and white hospital uniform and nimbly shuttled between three nurses and an intern. He frowned slightly, ran and jumped away from everyone's hands, and finally stood on the floating window of the ward with his cat. A pair of cat's eyes that looked like the most precious blue gemstone were staring at the four people in the room.

"Oh! For God's sake!-You've just had an operation! Don't run! The wound will reopen! Lie down!" An elderly female nurse shouted.

The boy was slightly stunned for a moment, but he immediately regained his warning gaze.

He was like a frightened wolf cub. As long as someone was close enough to him, he would roar angrily and jump up to bite the invader's throat.

As soon as Carlisle stepped into the ward, he had to admit that for a moment, he felt as if he had fallen into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Edmund." Carlisle shouted. The boy's name is Edmund as the police told him.

The boy who heard his name immediately turned his gaze to Carlisle.

Then, he opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"I've never seen such a good-looking person before."

This was Edmund's first impression of Carlisle.

Short golden hair, golden eyes. This made Carlisle look as dazzling as the sun after snow in Edmund's eyes. It stabbed him so hard that he almost couldn't open his eyes.

"Edmund." Carlisle said again. He slowed down and looked at the surprised child with a smile on his face. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. Your chief doctor. This is a hospital in town. No one will hurt you. Relax, child."

Edmund blinked his eyes before speaking.

"I'm in the hospital?"

"Yes."

The boy looked at the people in the room with a wary gaze. After confirming the authenticity of Carlisle's words, he slowly climbed down the window.

"I'm sorry … I thought I was arrested for an experiment." Edmund blinked his blue eyes and said word for word. "You know, it happens a lot in movies."

The crowd heaved a sigh of relief when they heard this.

"Alright, from now on, be an obedient child." The nurse said, "We need to examine your body."

The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment before he was obediently carried by the female nurse and placed on the bed.

"Doctor Cullen."

"Oh, yes." Carlisle walked into the room and sat down beside the boy. He reached out to help him bandage up the wounds that had been accidentally opened.

"Mr. Cullen." The boy who had been sitting quietly suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"Please carry this for me.-It's very important to me." Edmund handed the pillow on his bed to the handsome surgeon.

"Oh, right, there's also this." He handed over a stuffed toy that a nurse had brought to her bedside.

Carlisle looked at the things in his arms None of this seems yours, Edmund?

"What is the point of doing this?" In the end, he chose to ask.

"They meant a lot to me.-because they are important." The boy smiled brightly.

In the next second, he jumped out of bed and opened the door of the ward while everyone was relieved and Carlisle couldn't get out of his embrace. He disappeared without a trace.

Although human movements were slow in the eyes of vampires, no matter what they did, they were very slow for vampire. But-he couldn't chase after him at a non-human speed in front of everyone's eyes, let alone with something in his hand … It's a headache, really.

Carlisle was still holding a bunch of things. For the first time in his life, he wished he could predict the actions of others like Edward or Alice.

Even the old antiques who had lived for more than 300 years were unable to predict the changeable mentality of the children in time.

What on earth is this child trying to do?

Carlisle doesn't know.

But that's not the point right now.

In the end, the boy was captured by Carlisle.

No, to be exact, he was brought back.

"Let go of me!" The blue-eyed boy who had just run to the lobby on the first floor and was caught by a handsome doctor was currently waving his fist in the air in anger.

"As a doctor, I can't allow my patients to run out of the hospital with injuries.-You can't feel the pain now because there's a small amount of XX in the vial-" Carlisle said sternly.

"I don't care! You can't deprive me of my personal freedom! Let me go!"

"No."

"I don't like hospitals! I don't want to stay here! I want to tell my father! He will let me out of the hospital!" Edmund shouted angrily.

Carlisle paused for a moment before placing the boy on the ground.

Edmund angrily crossed his arms and looked at Carlisle in front of him. His beautiful blue eyes were like a lake filled with moonlight.

"Did you just say, your father?"

"That's right! My father!" The boy replied arrogantly, "My father is a lawyer! He will teach you a lesson!"

The boy's reaction was abnormal. Did he really experience the murder a few days ago?

Carlisle placed one hand on Edmund's shoulder and the other on his soft hair. The latter was stunned for a moment, and then somewhat awkwardly shrank back.

"You are lucky you got that pretty face."

The boy's voice was as soft as a mosquito's. However, as a vampire, Carlisle listened to his words without missing a single word.

"Go back and rest.-If you don't want to leave any sequelae behind." Carlisle looked into the boy's blue eyes, unreservedly releasing his charm of a vampire in front of him.

The little boy eventually compromised. As long as he was a normal person, there was no way he could escape the temptation of a vampire.

Carlisle carefully avoided Edmund's wounds and picked him up again, quickly walking towards the ward. Almost everyone in the hospital was watching them.

The boy swore that he could feel the deep jealousy of the freckled girl on his right, who was about to turn into a sharp sword and stab him to the heart. It made him very unhappy.

Well, the point is, no boy likes to be lifted up by someone like a baby. Especially when he was a particularly handsome male doctor.

"You wore any perfume?" Edmund lay awkwardly on Carlisle's shoulder. He had nothing to do but sniff reflexively. This way, he could clearly smell the faint fragrance on Carlisle's body.

"No." Carlisle said as he walked forward, "I never wear perfume."

Edmund was skeptical.

But when he was about to continue sniffing, Carlisle let go and put him on the soft bed.

"Dr. Cullen-"

"I need to clarify my requirements for your recovery.-First and foremost, don't get out of bed without my permission."

"…" "Second, if you let me know that you've sneaked out, I'll add sleeping pills to your drops." "…" "The third point, you can try, but you have to bear the consequences."

Edmund opened his mouth to argue for himself, but didn't squeeze out a single word for a long time. When he first saw Carlisle, he thought the doctor would be easy to deal with, but now …

He looked at the young doctor with a frosty face with some fear.

Carlisle was clearly still mad at him.

Most importantly, the boy didn't dare to resist him at all. Like a weak rabbit against a fierce wolf. The instincts of herbivores made him unable to do anything.

"Emm-Dr. Cullen." A few seconds later, Edmund finally clenched his fists and raised his head to look at Carlisle, "I..."

"We'll talk when you're almost done. Now-lie down and rest, and I'll come back to see you in ten minutes."

"… Oh."

he can't, he doesn't have the courage to confront him at all.

By the time Carlisle disappeared into the corner of the corridor, the boy was still reviewing himself.

As a result, Edmund, who had no strength to resist, could only lead a prison-like life in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Annie, I don't want to stay in the house. I want to go out and play."

The blue-eyed boy sat up irritably and pounded his blanket. He had planned many escapes over the past few days, but whenever he tried to pull out the needle and slip out, the handsome doctor would suddenly appear in the ward like he had known his actions already.

He began to wonder if Carlisle was a superpower who had mutated after being bitten by a spider.

If he had known this, he shouldn't have followed Dr. Cullen and become a good boy! Next time, he must make him look good! Lose his temper at him! Throw things at him! Punch him and bite him to death! But whenever he faced Carlisle's pair of purest honey-like eyes, he would give in reflexively. It was as if a puppy was having fun when it met its owner, and it was as docile as death.

"Oh, no, darling. I don't think so." The elderly nurse who hugged him a while ago touched his head affectionately like a pet cat at home. "Doctor Cullen said you shouldn't get out of bed yet."

Edmund swore that the old nurse's eyes were inexplicably bright when she said the word "Dr. Cullen".

Well, Dr. Cullen has unknowingly dazzled thousands of women.

The boy was sure that once Dr. Cullen got divorced, the female nurses would be able to flatten the threshold of his office.

But this has nothing to do with Edmund.

He just wants to get some air now.

"Sneak me out for a walk! Just a moment! Doctor Cullen has just finished checking the room and won't be coming back any time soon!" The boy widened his eyes and looked at the person in front of him with a look of anticipation.

Annie revealed a hesitant expression.

"Annie." Edmund blinked his beautiful cat's eyes and stretched out his hands to the nurse.

"Oh … well, Doctor Cullen shouldn't be angry if it's only for a while. And strictly speaking, you're not walking on your own, are you?"

"Yes, of course!" The boy smiled quite brilliantly.

But just as his trick was about to succeed, the door to the ward opened. Two visitors walked in.

Those are two cops.

"Hello, my dear child." One of the brown, curly-haired male officers sat in the armchair Carlisle used to sit on by the bed. "I'm the town sheriff. My name is John. She's my assistant, Vera."

"Hello, sir, well, and Miss.-What can I do for you?"

Edmund scratched his hair irritably, reached out to shake the sheriff's hand, and immediately let go.

'-Well, I know it's painful for you to recall it, but I hope you'll cooperate with us in catching the murderer sooner.'

Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"What do you need?"

'That scumbag's appearance and some other traits. Well, you know. It's hard to find him in Alaska just because with only an index finger. There's no high-tech equipment like in Washington State, and most of us wear thick gloves.-Can you tell us everything you know?'

"My family is dead?" The boy replied absentmindedly. He said this with a very calm expression. It looks like we're talking about the weather today.

"Oh.-Yes. I'm sorry." Sheriff John said guiltily. But Edmund swore that he did not feel any guilt in the sheriff's words.

The ward suddenly quieted down.

Edmund turned his head to look out of the window. A pair of Aegean blue eyes were as dazzling and hard as beautiful gems.

John and his assistant exchanged looks. Just as they were about to speak, they were interrupted by a sudden voice.

"I think you need to inform the attending doctor before visiting the patient."

The boy turned his head abruptly to look at the handsome surgeon who had just entered the ward.

"Doctor Cullen looks a little angry. Oh, that's not a good sign." Annie thought silently.

Carlisle? Dr. Cullen was a very gentle and good-tempered man. He had worked in the hospital for so long that almost no one had ever seen him angry. But since Edmund came, he seemed to get angry more often. Well, the main reason is that the little boy is not obedient.

"Perhaps Edmund is Dr. Cullen's nemesis." -Annie got the truth by accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry.-My fault. Forgot that." John naturally knew who was standing in front of him."I'm John, John Chris, the town sheriff."

"Carlisle Cullen."

The two of them reached out and shook hands.

"I'm sorry, sheriff.-It's not the time to visit." Carlisle pulled out the almost empty bottle from the silver drip rack and replaced it with a new one. 'He's just woken up and needs a series of complicated examinations. Perhaps you can wait until he's better.'-As for when you can come again, I think we can go out and talk and make an appointment. '

"I don't think it's necessary. He looks fine now." Said John.

"I think I should be the one to tell if he is well or not."

"You have to understand that a murderer is at large …"

"I understand your anxiety, but I'm sorry.-No." Carlisle said without concealment.

"I'm just saying a few words. I won't ask too much."

"No." Carlisle said briefly.

"Edmund is still a child." Annie finally understood the seriousness of the situation. She shifted her gaze away from Carlisle and said with a frown, "You can't force him to think about that!"

"Still a child? Ha!" John stood up angrily. "That's no excuse!-a murderer is at large! All we can do is catch him as soon as possible to keep the residents safe! For that, the testimony of the person involved is of highest priority!"

"Sheriff-calm down." The female assistant said.

"This is a hospital, not a police station." Carlisle pressed her hand on Edmund's shoulder, still unyielding. "If you keep shouting like this, I can only ask you to leave."

"Huh? Huh?" John jumped up like he had eaten explosives, his originally pale face flushed red, "Invite me out? You have no right, Dr. Cullen!"

"Please watch your language, Mr. Sergeant. Of course he has the right-"

"He's just a doctor! what right!"

'Oh! John Chris! You're a sheriff! How can you say that-' said Annie angrily.

"The man has gray hair and green eyes. He's about your height and looks about 40 years old. He escaped after I cut off his index finger.-That's it." Edmund, who had been temporarily ignored by the three adults, clenched his fists and said expressionlessly.

There was a strange silence.

Annie grabbed the clothes on her chest and panted heavily, as if she was enraged by the sheriff. And Carlisle-not paying any attention to what the little boy had just said-lowered his head with slight worry, observed Edmund's expression, and then was lost in thought.

"… I'm glad you're finally willing to cooperate with us." John smacked his lips and glared fiercely at Carlisle. Then, from nowhere, a black pen and a notebook of the same color appeared, and he wrote down a few strokes with all his might. "You see, I am helping you-revenge. Well, he ought to pay for his crimes."

"I don't need him to pay for his crime." The boy snorted in disdain. It could be seen that he looked down on the officer's shallow puddle-like thinking.

"Huh?" John widened his eyes. "No need?!-Are you kidding, son? That scum killed your family!"

"What is the point?" Edmund narrowed his eyes.

"What is the point?!-Vera, did you hear that?-Is that a normal boy's reaction? what is the point? Ha! Tell me honestly, Edmund Pace." John's expression was like a giant toad" "Did you hire that man to kill your family anonymously? And then pretend to be a victim-"

"Please don't make unfounded guesses, sheriff." Carlisle looked away from Edmund. A pair of pure golden pupils were staring fixedly at the man with a twisted expression.

"Of course I have a reason." John cleared his throat. "According to our investigation, you and your family have been having a bad time … so you planned to kill them and get a lot of money-"

Before John could finish speaking, Edmund jumped out of bed as if he had been electrocuted.


	4. Chapter 4: Finally Became Pals

Finally Became Pals

Annie was shocked and almost hit the cabinet behind her. The skin of the needle on the boy's right hand was forcefully torn off. The hose on the drip with the medicine bottle hanging on the shelf smashed heavily onto the ground-

"Do you think I want them dead?! Do I want them dead?!"

Edmund roared at John like an enraged wolf.

'"Didn't you expect me to react?! How do you want to see me react?! Crying for my mother?! Jumping from the roof ?! Kneeling down while crying and begging you to help me catch the criminal?! Or rush out of the hospital to find that scum and stab him to death with a knife?!"

"You suspect me?! Just because I reacted too calmly?!"

"Edmund, calm down." Carlisle rushed over and hugged the boy's waist, stopping him from pouncing on the sheriff.

"Let go of me, Doctor Cullen!"

"Calm down, Edmund." Carlisle held the boy tightly into her arms and signalled Annie to send the two policemen out. "We understand you.-At least, I know how you feel."

"Don't judge me by the standards of a normal child, sheriff! You don't know anything-" Edmund suddenly stopped, his face as pale as a parchment that had just been dried.

"Don't move, Edmund!-Annie, schedule a surgery." Carlisle adjusted the boy's posture and laid him flat in his arms. The vampire's excellent hearing told him that the guy's ribs, which he had just grafted, were out of place again.

John froze there like a wax statue, not knowing what he was thinking.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen.-Please go back, sheriff. It seems impossible to see him again today.-Rib displacement is not fun." Annie said unhappily.

"Can't you just stay calm here? Hmm?" Carlisle gently stroked the small dent in the boy's chest with his fingers, and her purely golden eyes suddenly filled with a look of displeasure. "Looks like your discharge from the hospital is going to be delayed again."

Edmund frowned and sobbed, turning away from Carlisle.

The sunlight landed on the spotless marble floor through the thin glass window, adding a lot of life to the room.

"Edward." 'Tell me what Carlisle is thinking. He's been upstairs all day.' Alice called her brother's name in her mind.

Edward blinked lazily, still staring at a black spider weaving a web on a pine tree outside the house.

After a while, he spoke.

"That boy." Edward said. "He was worried that the little fellow would run out again. So he was thinking about going to the hospital tonight."

"Oh, we finally know why Carlisle is not home often these days." Alice blinked her eyes. 'This is the first time for him, isn't it?'

"After all, he is Carlisle's singer." Jasper added. "We all know how attractive singers are to vampires.-In every way."

"Fortunately, the vampire he met was Carlisle." Said Esme. "If he were any other vampire, the poor child's life is dead for sure."

Jasper laughed, his tone filled with deep respect. "Very few vampires can reach Carlisle's level."

"Of course, Carlisle is the pride of all of us.-Here he comes." Edward turned to look at the wooden stairs.

Not long after, the handsome vampire doctor slowly walked down the ladder with a black car key in his hand.

"Be careful on the way." Edward, who had read Carlisle's thoughts earlier, smiled and waved at him.

It was Carlisle's day off. So he didn't have to come to the hospital.

But when he opened the door to the ward, he was glad that he had made the right decision.

The boy looked terrible.

Edmund was dreaming.

He dreamed that a grey-haired man raised the dagger in his hand and stabbed into his family's chest.

"Stop!" He shouted.

The man immediately turned to him. Then, a sick smile appeared on his face.

"My little Ed." The man licked the blood on the knife and stood up. He grabbed the boy in front of him and said, "Come on, boy. Try your parents' blood."

"No! Let me go!"

The man was very strong. He strangled Edmund's neck with little effort.

He used a dagger to gouge out a piece of meat from the corpse beside him and handed it to the boy's mouth.

"Come, eat it.-How delicious, my dear little Ed."

The man laughed and stuffed the meat into the boy's mouth, forcing him to swallow them all …

"Doctor Cullen."

It took Edmund a long time to realize that he had woken up and was lying in Carlisle's arms, clutching the latter's clothes tightly.

"Doctor Cullen?" The boy shouted again, as if asking why Carlisle had suddenly appeared in the hospital.

"I just passed by the hospital and decided to come in and see you." Carlisle reached out and rubbed the boy's temples, did not want to let him go.

"… Looks like you're very idle." The boy loosened his fist and looked at the wrinkled clothes in front of him, trying to make himself seem unconcerned. But deep down, he was glad that Carlisle had come to see him. Especially after the people who cared about him left.

Perhaps he hated Carlisle for the first few days, but after spending some time together with him, he had to admit that he liked the young and handsome doctor. Chatting with Carlisle was a pleasure, and it was never boring talking with Carlisle with his knowledge and thoughtfulness. Most importantly, Carlisle treated him like an adult, not just a child.

"There is no such thing." Carlisle hugged the boy and put him on the bed, while he sat in an armchair beside the bed.

"…"

"You're still a child."

"I think I'm mature enough."

"That's compared to your peers." Carlisle looked at the boy in front of him and tried to calm down as much as possible. "Don't keep it to yourself.-It's better to say it out loud."

"…"

'At first, I thought you had selective amnesia. Because you didn't react like a child who had experienced that kind of thing at all. But soon I realized I was wrong.-You remember what happened that night. But you didn't overreact at all.-Except, of course, that day when Sheriff Chris came.' Carlisle handed Edmund a cup of warm water. 'It surprised me.-Even an adult would be left with a psychological shadow after experiencing something like that. I thought you had overcome it, but obviously you didn't. You've disguised yourself too well, Edmund.'

"I-"

"I hope you can open your heart to me." Carlisle put the empty cup aside and said softly. "If you tell me what you think, I will be very happy."

"…"

"I will keep it a secret for you."

The boy hesitated for a moment before shifting his gaze away from Carlisle's golden eyes.

"It's not that I don't care about them.-My relationship with my parents is bad, but we're still family." The boy said softly, "I was thinking when the man killed them.-I must kill him, even risking my life."

"But in the end, I didn't do that."

"To be honest, I'm afraid of blood. And I don't want to turn myself into a murderer at all."

"He can go to jail, he can be spurned by everyone, but he has to live. At the very least, it should not be me who ends his life."

"Dad said that life is equally precious. Soldiers and officers, men and women, old people and children, even innocent people and murderers. There should not be such law as 'life for life 'in this world. It is just the selfishness within people's hearts. It was because of this that the law was created. He believes that any wrongdoing can be forgiven as long as there is repentance. "

"I think what Dad said is correct.-Doctor Cullen, what do you think?" The boy blinked his beautiful blue eyes, revealing an expression that was almost begging. Edmund was still a child, so he needed someone to approve of his ideas and actions, or he would not be able to move on.

"You are right." Carlisle smiled faintly. "Your father will be proud of you, Edmund."

"Unfortunately, he doesn't know." The boy smacked his lips with regret. "Why don't you ask me why I'm not crying?"

"Because I knew you would tell me." Carlisle said. He knew that there was no one else he can talk to except him.

"I've read a book that says that the soul of a dead man can't go to heaven if it hears someone crying for him." The boy slightly closed his eyes to cover sadness inside.

"… Do you believe it?"

"I don't believe it." Edmund said. "That's just a reason to be strong."

The boy hugged the soft blanket and played with a thread on it.

"They're not coming back anyway, so why should I continue to be sad? And-I'm afraid I'll never stop crying again.-I hate crying."

"You won't." Carlisle gently touched the boy's head. "You're very strong, really."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Edmund hesitated for a moment before finally straightening up and hugging Carlisle's neck. If it had been a few weeks ago, he wouldn't have done it if he had died. "You're such a nice person."

Carlisle laughed. He found it inappropriate. 'Good vampire' sounds better. However, since the boy did not know his true identity, he temporarily accepted this title.

"What are you laughing at?" Edmund stiffened. He thought he was mocked.

"Oh, don't misunderstand." Carlisle put her hand on the back of Edmund's neck and patted him heavily. "I'm just glad you said that to me."

"Really?" It didn't sound like he believed Carlisle's words.

"You're not a normal kid." Carlisle continued.

"You're the best old man I've ever seen.-Interest is meddling." Edmund immediately returned it.

Carlisle was amused again.

"If you've done well enough this past two weeks-don't run around and stay in bed-maybe I will consider taking you out for a walk."

"Really?" Edmund immediately raised his head to look at the handsome doctor. He didn't realize that he had agreed to something incredible without paying attention.

"Yes."

"Great! Dude!" The boy raised his hand and patted Carlisle on the shoulder.

"…"

Is it really okay to call a vampire who's over 300 years old "dude"?


	5. Chapter 5: I Hate Rich People

" I Hate Rich People"

The Cullen's residence is situated between two mountains.

On the east side was a frozen river, on the west side was a pine forest, and on the north and south sides were tall snowy mountains.

If he didn't believe in Carlisle, Edmund would have thought that he was going to be packed and sold to the North Pole.

"You live so far away, aren't you afraid that something bad might happen?"

"That won't happen." Carlisle stretched out his right hand to the button behind the cigarette lighter and raised the window on Edmund's side. "You are still in recuperation. Be careful not to catch a cold."

"Oh.-Then do you have a TV?" The boys were more skeptical about whether the signal could reach such a remote place.

"Yes." "But it's now Rosalie and Emmett's exclusive pastime," Carlisle said briefly. "-The rest of our family prefer computers.-It's more convenient, after all."

"One for each person?"

"One for each person."

"What about the car?"

"Five." Carlisle had no intention of hiding anything.

"… I hate rich people."

Carlisle turned to look at the boy and revealed a smile that was charm enough to attract all the female in the town.

Unfortunately, Edmund was playing around the buttons on the car and didn't pay any attention to his expression.

"What is this for?" The blue-eyed boy pointed to a rotating button under the car's heating vent.

"The sunroof.-But I can't let you open it now."

"Oh." The boy stared at the button for a while before losing interest and turning to look at Carlisle who was driving.

The two people's eyes met.

"Don't you even need to look in front of you when you drive, Dr Cullen?" Edmund said expressionlessly. "The snow road is slippery. Be careful."

"I won't." Even so, Carlisle still consciously turned to look ahead.

"How come you are that confident? Can I turn down the heating? I'm feeling a little hot."

"Of course."

Carlisle stretched out his hand and touch the boy's hand accidentally.

The man frowned. He knew that his current temperature must be as cold as marble for the boy.

"Look, don't you think you are wearing little? A trench coat? In Alaska?-I'd better turn the heat up. You're freezing." Edmund grabbed Carlisle's hand and rubbed it back and forth.

It wasn't until Carlisle's hands were warm that he let go.

"Thank you. I feel much better now.-Do you like snow very much?" Carlisle noticed that the boy was in a good mood and asked.

"I like it very much." Edmund leaned comfortably on his seat like a kitten, looking out the window at the rapidly retreating trees. "Before I was eight, I used to play with Peter.-Snowfights, skiing, skating, making snowmen, making ice sculptures …"

"Peter?" Carlisle, who had privately investigated Edmund's background, asked. Three hundred years of experience has allowed him to skirt all the suspicious questions. (Including the fact that he has always been hypothermic and wore little.-The handsome Dr Cullen is thought to have lived in Northern Greenland. Alaska should be quite warm for him.

"My brother. Three years older than me. In fact, I'm the only one at home who's really related to him. My parents don't have children now. I think the reason they adopted the two of us was probably because of our bloodlines. After all, Peter and I are the only two people in the orphanage who are mixed of Chinese and English. '"He doesn't look much like me," Edmund said, pointing to his cheeks. "Well, his nose is a little stiffer, and he has a lot of freckles on his face." And his eyes are dark brown, and they look like Belgian chocolate that just came out of the oven. We had a fight over who had better eyes. But I always win. "

Carlisle laughed. "I thought you would use words to make him compromise."

"Against Peter, I prefer fists.-He's one of those guys who only remember to hit."

The black sports car left a tunnel and turned into a path on the right.

"I think we're almost there."

As soon as he finished speaking, a beautiful three-story villa appeared in the boy's field of vision.

"Is that your house?"

"Yes."

"How cool." Edmund knelt in the passenger seat and stared with envy at the beautiful cottage and the snowy courtyard on its right. 'I think I can understand why you put your house so far away.-A whole wall of glass! You can see the woods from sitting in the living room! Don't worry about being disturbed! That's great!-I'll earn money to build a house like that one day.'

"This is really a good compliment." Carlisle laughed.

This wasn't Edmund's first time visiting someone else's house. So when Carlisle asked him if he felt nervous, he gave him a negative answer without hesitation.

However, when Carlisle parked the sports car in the open space, he realized that he was still a little nervous.

"Your family-well-they're all here?" The blue-eyed boy stuttered.

"Yes.-I told them there would be guest today.-I'm sure you'll like them."

"The point is, will they like me?" -The boy thought.

"Sit here and don't move." Carlisle turned off the engine and stopped Edmund from opening the door.

"Why?"

"I'll carry you down.-unless you want to stay in the hospital."

"… You always like to threaten me with this, Dr. Cullen." The boy muttered, but he still obediently withdrew his hand that had been placed on the door handle.

"It's a well-trodden technique" Carlisle smiled, stepped on the snow, opened the passenger door, and picked Edmund up with both hands under his armpits.

"You've gained a lot of weight, Edmund."

"… If you think it's heavy, let me down."

"I'm just stating a fact, not complaining.-Your little weight is not a burden on me at all. Of course, as your attending physician, I'm glad to see that you've finally put on some weight"

Carlisle lowered his head slightly and looked at the boy with his hands on his shoulders.

Carlisle has such a straight nose, long eyelashes, thin lips, and his skin was paler than that of Asians, like a very cute cat.

"The snow is getting heavier." Edmund blinked his eyes.

Alaska winter snowflakes landed on Carlisle's body in large patches, then were brushed off by two nimble little hands and landed on the ground.

"Oh, right-you didn't really live in Greenland as they say, did you? Or the North Pole? With the Eskimos?-Hey! Come on, man!" The boy shouted out when he saw that Carlisle was not paying attention for a long time.

"Before I moved to Alaska, I lived in Canada." He had to admit that he enjoyed the feeling.

"It sounds great." The boy answered, and then began his wiping.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Warm Receiving from the "Cullens"

* * *

The snow was falling heavily from the dark clouds overhead, and the pine branches along the road were almost broken.

Two fluffy-feathered birds flapped their wings and poked their heads out of their small nest, looking curiously at the two people in the clearing. -No, it should be a man and a vampire.

Edmund did not ask him why he did not come in, so Carlisle pretended to be unaware of it and silently closed his eyes, letting the boy do as he pleased.

Hence, Emmett, who had been waiting beside the entrance, was anxious.

"Hey, Carlisle! It's cold outside, hurry up and come in!"

Edmund was shocked by the sudden sound and his whole body trembled uncontrollably. If Carlisle hadn't held him tightly enough, he would have fallen into the snow.

"Be careful." Carlisle lifted the boy up and turned to look at Emmett. "Be there in a minute."

Then he lifted his foot and walked towards the door.

"Is he your brother?" Edmund shrank into Carlisle's arms and looked curiously at the man who was standing at the door waving at them.

Emmett looked like a 18-year-old boy, awith short brown hair and golden eyes.

He wore a thin black sweater with his left hand in the pocket of his jeans.

"Oh, he looks so sturdy." The boy slid past Emmett's arms, chest and abdominal muscles and got a bit envious.

"Emmett, my son.-He exercises a lot, so he's quite strong."

"Son? Is he really your son?" The boy repeated with a look of disbelief, "I thought your son should be younger than me. You look so young."

Carlisle laughed and rubbed Edmund's head.

"Hey, is this our little guest? Hello, I'm Emmett." The big boy with brown curly hair grinned happily.

"Edmund Pace." The boy's gaze wandered on Emmett's muscles again. "Nice to meet you."

"Me too!" Emmett winked at him.

They walked through the corridor into a medieval living room.

"Hey, Carlisle, you're finally back! Is this Edmund?" A petite black-haired girl rushed over with a brisk pace and looked at the boy beside Carlisle with a curious expression.

Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Hello, I'm Edmund." Edmund blinked his eyes and began to look at the people in the room one by one.

"Let me introduce you." Carlisle put her hand on Edmund's shoulder and showed him her family one by one. Edward Cullen, my youngest son. Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. They're Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale. Emmett Cullen, you've met him. He's Edward and Alice's brother. -This is my wife, Esme, who has always wanted to see you. "

Esme had long curly brown hair and a heart-shaped face. When Carlisle spoke of her, she gave Edmund a rather charming smile and nodded.

The boy stiffened for a moment before blushing unconsciously.

The seven people in the room are all very beautiful. -Beautiful beyond his imagination.

Of course, if they had anything in common, it was their eyes. -It's all honey gold.

"Dude, you guys are so beautiful"

"You call Carlisle "Dude"? Edward, who looked the youngest, laughed loudly. It was as if this was the funniest joke he had ever heard in his life.

Alice grinned and giggled. It could be seen that she liked this straightforward little fellow.

"Yes, we are good friends." The boy patted Carlisle on the shoulder.

This time, even Edward laughed.

Carlisle was right. His family was very enthusiastic.

Well, maybe he's overzealous.

The three boys held him, playing card games, but Edward won almost every time.

"Cheating, Edward! You peeked at my card!" Emmett has lost 20 times. It was hard to imagine that he would not erupt until now.

"Have you any evidence?" Edward smiled maliciously.

"… We'll see."

"Haha! I'll wait!" Emmett certainly could not expose Edmund's talent of reading minds in front of Edmund, so Edward felt very happy to see his brother take a beating.

Compared to them, the blonde Jasper looked much more steady.

They played all kinds of tricks until-

"Alright, everyone! You've had our little guest for long enough. It's time for you to give him to us." Alice jumped down the stairs and landed very lightly on the white stall.

Edmund heaved a sigh of relief. If he lost any more games, he might jump up and beat Edward in anger and embarrassment.

Edward laughed strangely at the boy's thoughts and blinked at Edmund.

"Come on, Ed. Follow us upstairs. Let them do the cleaning." Alice picked up Edmund, who was helping to shuffle the cards.

This room is very special.

There was no windows, no furniture, only a big mirror on the wall opposite the door.

However, when Alice pushed it away with a handle on the wall, he realized that this should be Cullen's fitting room.

Wait.

Why did she bring him to the fitting room?

"Ed, what color do you like?" Alice said half a minute later.

"Blue and yes, gold." Seeing Alice's golden eyes, the boy added.

"Oh! Of course! Just as I thought! They'll make you look beautiful! Come on! Try this one!" Like a magic trick, Alice took out a beautiful windbreaker from the cabinet beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Carlisle's Planning

This lunch was like a torture to Edmund.

Because apart from Carlisle, who was busy making phone calls, the Cullen family sat neatly at the dining table, staring at Edmund as he put the spaghetti in his mouth with a fork.

This is awkward.

"Well-there's something on my face?" The boy put down his fork and touched his cheek.

"Oh, forgive them." Esme smiled and touched Edmund's head. "It's been a long time since any guest has come. They think it is something new. And-we all love children."

"I'm not a child anymore …" Edmund muttered.

"Children usually think that way." Edward laughed.

"Aren't you the same? The only child in the family who is still underage? That's why you bullied me". Edmund sounded miffed.

"…"

Just because Edward is 17 doesn't mean he's actually 17. In fact, he's the oldest in the family except for Carlisle.

Of course, Edward would not say that.

Alice, who was sitting opposite to Edmund, smiled softly, then went over and said something to Jasper, and the two of them looked at Edward, who was somewhat angry.

"Little Edmund, can you call me 'sister '?"

Edward's lips twitched when he heard Alice's thoughts.

After dinner, the vampires entered their rooms, so Edmund took time to find his "dude" Carlisle.

Dr. Cullen, who looked like an angel at all times, was leaning against his black couch and reading an article about unicellular syndrome.

The view was simply too dazzling.

He looks so perfect.

Edmund wiped his face, then walked into the room.

"Did you have fun?" Carlisle moved the book away and looked at the boy as he looked at his study.

"Very happy. I like your family very much." Edmund pointed at the couch beneath Carlisle. "Hey, man! You can play Michael with one more pair of wings."

"What if I don't add it? What can I do?"

"An old man who has nothing to do at home after retirement."

"…"

Carlisle smiled helplessly and got up to pick up the boy and put him on his lap.

"I'm not a child anymore." Edmund re-emphasized this "fact" to Carlisle. "Don't hug me like this."

"Alright." Carlisle answered with a smile.

"Alright … I knew this kind of protest was useless." Edmund rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I'm glad you've finally realized this." The man answered elegantly.

"…"

"Do you still feel hurt anymore?"

"It doesn't hurt much of the time I can ignore them." Edmund scratched his pretty short black hair lazily and yawned on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes. A little." The boy began to rub his eyes that were almost unable to open. Finally, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Well, it was the first time in his life that Carlisle had been completely ignored by a human as a vampire.

One must know that humans have the instinct to stay far away from wild beasts.

This was also why the female nurses were attracted by Carlisle very much, but very few would choose to be alone with him. The human instinct is always telling them to stay away from vampires.

But this boy …

Wasn't he really afraid of being bitten when he slept so soundly on a vampire's body?

Well, maybe.

A gentle breeze blew the aura of dirt through the open window, blowing up the boy's slightly long bangs.

Carlisle lowered his head and put the tip of his nose against the boy's hair. It smells good.

The vampire instinct allowed Carlisle to imagine himself stabbing his fangs into the boy's neck. Yes, the boy's blood must taste very delicious.

However, he stopped this thinking immediately.

Of course he wouldn't do that.

Apart from vowing not to suck blood, he didn't want to see the child suffer.

This is how the singer feels about the singer. -One Wants to destroy, but don't want the other to get hurt.

Carlisle had been single for more than 300 years of her life. Esme was his nominal wife, but she was actually his sister.

He had always wanted to find a partner of his own. -A singer.

But when he met his singer, he was still a child.

Edmund's too young.

Even with his astonishing maturity, he was still a child who could only reach Carlisle's waist.

At least until he reaches adulthood.

Carlisle told herself.

He has plenty of time to wait.

And-

Children always grow fast.

Carlisle stood up and held the child in his arms tightly with a coat on the back of his chair. Then, he laid down and closed his eyes to think about what he should do to protect the child and keep him from knowing the Cullen's family's secrets.

First and foremost, he should reduce the number of times he takes boys home.

Other family members, especially Jasper, who had only recently begun to be vegetarian, still yearned for human blood.

So Carlisle can't adopt Edmund for now. It was a wise decision, not only for the boy's safety but also for his family.

And then the second point-

"Carlisle."

The blonde man suddenly opened his eyes to look at Edward who had suddenly appeared at the door.

"What's up, Edward?" Carlisle asked knowingly. He knew Edward must have heard what he was thinking.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Edward looked at the boy who was asleep in Carlisle's arms, not surprised at all.

"Of course." Carlisle stood up steadily and gently placed Edmund in his arms on the couch, "Let's go outside?"

"I agree." Edward laughed. "He dreamed that he was fighting with Emmett."

" Not a good choice." Carlisle smiled.

The next second, the two of them disappeared from the room at the same time.


End file.
